Understanding the Triforce
by Tina Muller
Summary: Mad Zant had taken over Hyrule. But this time, it is not Link's duty to save everyone, but suprisingly Ganondorf's. Redemption of a villain. ZelGan, adventure focus. Rated M for character death in the end and a minor lemon scene. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

* * *

Chapter One: A proposal and a birth

Zelda lifted her head and her steely blue eyes focused the clouds. The sky above her had returned to its original colour, the dark clouds had left, the light had returned. "My dear princess, have you thought that I would lie to you?" That voice. That damned voice. His voice. "Why have you granted my wish?" she asked him in a harsh voice. "My dear princess." He moved until he was standing in front of her, slowly lifting her face up. She met his golden eyes and gulped, she couldn't help it, they fascinated her. The colour reminded her of his origin, the Gerudo desert, once inhabited by its namesakes, the tribe of the Gerudo. His tribe. "I am a man who keeps his word. You wanted me to get rid of that moron Zant and I got rid of him. Or have you already forgotten that incident?" "No, of course not," Zelda replied and couldn't help but blush under his golden gaze. "Is there anything else I can do for you, little princess?" "Nothing I can think of, Ganondorf. Except for one thing: Make sure that my kingdom stays safe." A smirk spreads on his face and his left hand pulled his bright red hair back, so that he could see her better. "This wish is the easiest I can grant you...but I want something in return for that," he started and Zelda remained silent. "I want you to become my wife. The moment you say yes, your Hyrule will be yours again - or better ours. And you would no longer be a princess, but finally a queen. Think it over." He turned around and was about to leave when Zelda stopped him. "Wait a second. You ask me? No force or violence?" Ganondorf turned around again, watching her carefully. "Once again, your humour hits where it hurts the most, princess. I am a gentleman, even if you Hylians do not believe this. And there is no use in marrying you if you do not want me. The last time I tried to conquer Hyrule and it failed. I had a lot of things to think about..." he started and fell silent. "Tell me. Please." Zelda sat down and pointed to the chair next to her. "I have been trapped between the dimensions for a long time. Alone. And there was something I understood, suddenly. It came to me and a moment later, I was released by the goddesses." The tone in his voice had changed during his speech, as well as the gold in his eyes. It had melted from solid to liquid gold, a warm honey-like gold, Zelda admitted. "What I have done failed due to a specific reason, Zelda. I was never meant to rule Hyrule by conquest. I was meant to rule it by consent; Together with you. Power and Wisdom united." He got up, stretching his whole 6'9'' and nodded towards Zelda. One moment later, he was gone and Zelda was left alone, thinking.

In the following night, way down in the southernmost province, the Ordona Province, a woman died while giving birth to her child. Bo, the mayor of Ordon Village decided to name his daughter after his deceased wife: Ilia. He sat down on the stairs in front of his house, cradling his new-born daughter in his arms, yet crying over the loss of his beloved wife. "Mayor! Mayor!" Bo lifted his head, only to find Fado standing in front of him. "Something strange has happened! Rusl and me were out at the Ordon spring, trying to cure a goat..." he started but is interrupted. "Won't you ever shut up? My wife has just died and I have a little daughter to care about!" Bo said in a harsh voice, not daring to shout, since he was afraid to wake his daughter up. "Uwah! Uwah!" "See what you have done, you have just woken Ilia," Bo began, but fell silent the moment his eyes rested on Ilia's face. She was fast asleep. "What in the name of the three goddesses?" "There was a bright light and when it faded, we found a cradle swimming in the spring. Inside of it, there was a little boy. Since we found him at twilight, we named him 'Link', as he certainly will show a connection with the goddesses, being born at that time, plus, he already carries their sign on the back of his hand." Rusl explained in a calm voice. "I already talked to my parents and we will keep him until he is old enough to stay with Fado, who has been desperately hoping for someone carry on his goat ranch."

Nothing much happened in the next two weeks, life went one for the Hylians, as it always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Two: A lesson in Hylian history

"Merciful Nayru, I need your help. Please guide me and help me in my decision," Zelda prayed and shut her eyes. For a moment, nothing happens, but the darkness became brighter, a lot brighter, and a voice said: "No, father, the ambassador of the Gerudos is NOT good enough for me." The words are said by a girl, around the age of 12; an ancient Zelda who had just turned down the proposal of Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of the Gerudos. Before Zelda's inner eye, the events of a long-gone time unfolded, she noticed every event that followed this decision (the whole story of Ocarina of Time) and suddenly, she understood. It was and is all about balance. Din, the first goddess to leave; Ganondorf, being the oldest bearer of the Triforce. Nayru and Zelda follow and later, Farore and Link. Wisdom and Power were the base of the Triangle, meant to co-exist, meant to be united. But if it does not work, there is an emergency plan: Courage will interfere and break the cycle, so it will start again later. And again and again, until Power and Wisdom understood the following thing: It may be Zelda's birthright to rule Hyrule, but it is Ganondorf's birthright to be the man at her side. Power alone will fail - Zelda had seen it, how the people had suffered under his rule. He had been put to a dark realm all alone, until he understood that Power is meaningless until Wisdom guides it. But Wisdom alone will fail, too. Hyrule had been overrun by Zant and his shadow beasts, for there was no Power to protect it. And Zelda understood more: The Seven Year's War was the ancient Zelda's fault: By stripping Ganondorf off his right to be her husband, she somehow forced him to use violence. Zelda opened her eyes and she knew exactly what to do.

"You have asked for me, my princess?" Zelda turned around, her eyes once again meeting with Ganondorf Dragmire's ones. "Yes." "What can I do for you?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Yes is my answer to you. I have asked Nayru for help and after her answer, my decision was made. I will be your wife. We will rule Hyrule together." Recalling her vision, she is sure that this decision would turn out to be the right one. "As you please. I am sure that you are looking forward to announce this news to your people yourself. Name the date and I will be there," Ganondorf told her, a smile on his face. Slowly, he reached down, taking her hand, kissing it lightly. "Do you have any ideas how the wedding bands shall look like? If not, it would be a pleasure for me to marry you with the ancient Gerudo ones." Unable to say anything, Zelda nodded, staring in his eyes, loosing herself in them.

Three days later, the Kingdom of Hyrule prepared for a royal wedding, between Princess Zelda and the man who broke the usurpation of the dark wizard Zant, the commander of the Princess' troops: Ganondorf Dragmire.

The night before her wedding, Zelda lay in her bed, awake, and thought about her prospective husband, recalling their first encounter. The skies were dark, and the twilight was all over Hyrule. Zelda had remained in her human form, as she bore the Triforce of Wisdom, but she could feel her people suffer - badly. Lost in thought, frustrated, she simply wanted to kill Zant, but knew that she was not powerful enough for that. In this moment, there was a soft knock at the door and he entered. He had a tanned skin, with untamed red hair, blazing like a flame and golden eyes, reminding her of the sun. Shocked, she was about to move backwards, but there was no need for fear as he fell down on his knees in front of her. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, allow me to introduce myself: Ganondorf Dragmire, the last member of the ancient Gerudos. I grant you three wishes and I will do everything I can to fulfil them for you. May your Wisdom help my Power." It hit her hard, she suddenly knew who this man was: The man banned to a dark realm all alone, as a punishment for his sins hundreds of years ago. "Why should I trust you?" Zelda asked him and he sighed. "You need help, I can offer it. I need guidance, something that you can offer me. And the two of us haven't turned into ghosts. We are members of an exclusive club, Princess," he answered and lifted his hand, showing his Triforce to her. "Make sure that Zant will return to the Twilight." He nodded, stood up and kissed her hand softly, making her Triforce Symbol start to glow. She had not seen him for the following two weeks. When he returned, she already knew about his success: Zant was gone, back in the Twilight, and Hyrule was hers again.

"I granted your first wish: What is your second?" Her head turned, and she looked outside the window. The missing sun depressed her. "Make sure that the sun returns to Hyrule. Travel the four provinces which house the four Light Spirits. Visit the springs and collect the lost Tears of Light." Now he was gone for almost a month. Again, she knew of his success before he came back to her: The sun shining bright and the skies turning blue were evidence enough. The day he returned, he had asked for her hand in marriage. It struck Zelda once again: No Hero was needed this time. Ganondorf and Zelda had understood what they were meant do and tomorrow, they would rule Hyrule together.


	3. Chapter 3

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Three: A wedding

"Are you sure that you want to marry this man, Milady?" Some part of Zelda was happy that she was going to be Queen Zelda by noon this day. At last, all the servants would stop asking questions about her engagement. "Cynthia, do you think that you are in the position to criticise your ruler's fiancé?" Her voice was not hard, but Cynthia made a jump back, bowing in front of her. "I am sorry." "You are forgiven." Zelda took on the crown herself. It would be the last time she wore it, today being the last day as a princess, as well as the last day in her old bedroom. This evening, she and Ganondorf would move to the castle's master bedroom.

The wedding bands were exchanged and Zelda stared at the ring on her right hand for a moment. It was golden, ornate with a diamond and five gems in a yellowish-golden tone, a colour reminding her immediately of her new husband's eyes. He was smiling at her, bending his head down. Their lips touched slightly at first, but a moment later, they kissed each other passionately, sharing their first kiss as wife and husband as well as their first kiss at all. But it didn't last long, their lips detached and for a moment, Zelda felt disappointment. Ganondorf smiled an unexpected soft smile, reminding her that there will be plenty of time to kiss and hug each other the coronation.

"Wait, my dear queen." Zelda had just been about to enter her - their - new bedroom, but stopped. For a moment, she felt confused, but then he took her in his strong arms, carrying her into the room, locking the door behind them. They were standing in the middle of the room when he sat her down again. "Good night, Zelda." At first, he kissed her hand, before she touched his face and they shared a real kiss. Leaning against his muscles, Zelda was unsure of what to expect, yet she was thankful that her husband was only 25 - barely four years older than herself. They ended the kiss and Ganondorf turned around, kicking off his boots, lying down on the couch. "What's up, my dear? Would you prefer sleeping on the couch?" he asked in a mocking tone. "But...I...I thought," Zelda began, but stopped. "I have already told you that I am not going to force you into anything you don't want. I will not sleep with you until you ask me to." Her confusion left her, suddenly; she felt her heart beating faster. "I am not going to force you into anything you don't want." His words repeated themselves over and over in her head, making her feel a lot better. Yet there was a part of her that wanted him to be close - real close. "But if I ask you to simply share the bed with me, would you do so?" He tilted his head slightly. "Is this a mere question or a request?" "A request." He got up, attending her again. "Your wish is my commandment." He took off his armour - a Hylian, not a Gerudo one - and lay down on the bed with bare upper body, only dressed in his pants. "Do you see something you like, my queen?" Ganondorf asked, as Zelda continued to stare at him. His bare chest was muscular and tanned. For a moment, she knew why this man had been able to get rid of Zant and the Twili beast he had commanded. "Zelda?" She lifted her head and blushed a deep shade of red. "It is nothing." She left the room for a minute, changing clothes in the room on the right-hand-side, coming back in a nightgown. As she approached the bed, Ganondorf moved a bit, giving her more space. She laid down next to him, pulling up the sheet over both of them. He did not move and she felt this warm feeling again. "Am I starting to trust him?" she asked herself tiredly, since it has been a long day. "Ganondorf?" "Yes?" Looking for his warmth, she moved a bit, cuddling up to him, her head resting on his chest. He felt warm, comfortable and she noticed that she fit against him perfectly.

"It is too bad that nobody could visit the King's and the Queen's wedding." Rusl's voice was low, both Ilia and Link were sleeping and he did not want to wake them up. "Do you know the man Zelda has married? This Ganondorf?" Bo asked, thoughtfully. "Not personally, of course. But a close friend of mine, Auru, does. He has written a letter to me, telling me that he had never saw anyone fighting the way Ganondorf did. I mean, Telma told me that this man had stopped the invasion of these black beasts." "Rusl? Are you going to train Link one day?" Bo wanted to know after a moment of silence. "Maybe; I am just 16 and I will not have children of my own in the next time. And already, he feels like a younger brother to me. And he will have a sister, too, growing up closely with Ilia."


	4. Chapter 4

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Warning: The first part of this chapter contanis a lemon scene. If you feel offended by such content, do not read it.

Chapter Four: Revelations

"What is going on in your mind, Zelda?" The Queen of Hyrule lifted her head, meeting her husband's gaze. They had been married for four-month now and nothing had ever happened between them. It had been a busy week; they had met ambassadors of both the Zoras and the Gorons, renewing trading agreements. Zelda needed distraction, and in the past two weeks, she had spent her time fantasising about the kind of distraction she needed. "Ganondorf?" "Yes, my dear?" Her eyes fell down on her hands; she was unable to say aloud what she wanted him to do. Instead, she approached him, and, standing on tiptoe, she kissed him. At first, the kiss was soft and tender, almost chaste, but suddenly, it turned fiercely and passionately. "Do you really want m..."Ganondorf began, but was silenced by another kiss. Zelda hid her face at his shoulder, her lips searching his left ear. "Please. Make me yours. Completely." He could hear the want in her voice, a want he had been eagerly waiting for. He lifted her up, carrying her to their bed. Ganondorf was careful, kissing his way down her throat before he started to untie her dress. After a moment, her undergarments followed suit. "That's unfair. You are still wearing all of your clothes!" Zelda complained and leaned forward, taking off his armour. For the first time, she did not lean forward to stroke his chest, but to kiss it. The wound left by the Executing Sword was still visible and she leaned forward again, whispering words of healing, before kissing that wound, making it disappear. There was a low moan in his throat and the moment she heard it, she knew for sure that there is no need to stop - she is not able to let him go. All she wanted to do was being one with him. "Take it off. Take those pants off," she commanded in a husky voice and her husband obeyed her order. Seeing him naked for the first time, her confidence faded. "We will fit; there is no need to worry about that. But I want to do something else first," he murmured, kissing his way down her entire body now, stopping at her breasts for a moment. The moment he kissed the right one, her hand tangled in his hair, holding his head in this position. "Yes," she moaned and was angry at herself: They had already wasted four months! Yet he continued kissing his way southward, stopping at her thighs. He hesitated for a second, slowly spreading her legs. There was no force required; they fell open at Zelda's own accord. Slowly, he penetrated her with a finger, feeling her wetness, knowing that she was ready and really wanted it, wanted him. "Please. Ganondorf, don't make me beg for it." Her voice showed a clear frustration and he decided that it was time to move on. He positioned himself, looking her straight in the eyes. "This is going to hurt," he warned her, but she nodded. "I don't care." Ganondorf bent his head down. "Kiss me. And do not stop," he told her. After their lips touched, he was in her, taking her virginity. He did not move; he waited for her to adjust to him. When her kiss became forcefully again, his lips left hers and he trailed her jaw line. "Don't stop, please, harder," she begged and he fulfilled her desire. Her blue eyes were clouded with lust, as well as his golden ones and he could tell that both of them were close. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Scream my name." Zelda opened her eyes again, meeting his gaze. She did not respond and he shifted a bit, going deeper, making her moan with pleasure. "Scream my name. Tell me who you belong to, Zelda. Scream it out so the whole castle knows who is doing this to you." The tone in his voice, so hoarse with desire, was enough for Zelda, she couldn't take it anymore and he sent her over the edge. "GANONDORF!" Her voice, screaming his name like that, made him loosing it, too and he followed her suit, her name on his lips. "I love you," he whispered in her ear for the first time and she stared at him in amazement. "I love you, too, Ganondorf," she replied, noticing that a smile spread over his face.

Ganondorf was the first to wake up the next morning, seeing Zelda still fast asleep, her head pillowed on his right arm. He lifted his left hand, caressing her face, knowing that he would be the first she would see. "Good morning," she whispered, still half asleep and cuddled up closer to him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until a question formed in her mind. "Ganondorf, may I ask you something?" she asked him. "Sure my darling. Just go ahead and ask me." She was unsure how to begin, although the last night had brought their relationship on the next level. "The day you came to me the first time, you told me that you will grant me three wishes. Why?" He sighed, pulling her up so that he could look her in the eyes. "The time I spent alone changed me. I may be the most powerful being in Hyrule, but I was unable to escape the realm the three goddesses have sent me to. Power has proven to be meaningless, if it is not controlled by Wisdom, my dear. When I came back, I found myself standing in the Desert Province, facing Arbiter's Grounds. I was all alone. My people, the Gerudo, are dead; all of them. The desert has always been a holy place for us. It was my fault that they died, I haven't been there to protect them," he began, falling silent suddenly. "No, it wasn't. Zant killed the last of them, not you," Zelda interrupted his thoughts. "You should know that there were three things I missed in the realm: My people, the sun and most of all, you. When I came back, the Gerudos have been killed by Zant, the skies were dark and you felt miserable because there has been nobody to protect you from the invasion. You asked me to get rid of the beasts and Zant: They have killed my tribe and I repaid them, asking the goddesses for redemption. Collecting the Tears of Light to save the Light Ghosts was my way to see the sun again, also my way to ask your forgiveness." "But I have had nothing to forgive," Zelda complained and she lifted one hand to stroke his face. "Maybe not you, but your ancestor, the Zelda whose father I have killed and whose throne I ascended forcefully. If you had decided that I am unworthy of you, I would have simply handed you my sword and left Hyrule." His voice and his eyes reflected the earnestness of his words. "Would it have been easy for you to leave me?" He shook his head, no. "I love you and I spent a lot of time dreaming of your face, Zelda. But force was the wrong way and it is the wrong way now." He had said it again, making Zelda's heart do a somersault. "I love you," she whispered, shocked by the rightness of these three words, and kissed him, wanting him to be as close to her as possible, as close as they were the last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Five: Birthdays

If she hadn't caught pregnancy during her delayed wedding night, she had caught it soon after. "How do you feel, Zelda?" Ganondorf sounded calm, trying to comfort his wife. She had been pregnant for eight and a half months and both were looking forward to the birth of their first child, heir both to the Gerudo and the Hylian Throne. "I am ok, Ganondorf. Have you already decided on a name?" It had been a game between the two of them at first, but in the end, they decided that she would come up with a boy's name; he would come up with a girl's. "You still have some Sheikah blood in your veins, my dear. I could feel it when I improved your skills in swordplay. I think Impa will do. A girl, half Hylian, half Gerudo and with a certain Sheikah heritage," he told her. "It sounds wonderful, Ganondorf. I came up with Gustaf. King Gustaf was both a legendary swordsman and a great negotiator. Wisdom and Power united," Zelda replied and he smiled. "Yes. And he was also a friend of the Gerudos, protecting them in a time of need."

"I have heard that you leave, heading towards Hyrule Castle Town?" Bo asked and Rusl nods. "Ordona Province hasn't been represented at the royal wedding two years ago. You aren't eager to leave Ilia alone and I understand that. I am meeting a few friends of mine, Shad, Auru, Ashei and Telma. We want to attend the feast together. At least, maybe this boy will be the only crown prince we will ever see in our lives. Or a crown princess, if it is going to be a girl." "Tell me, Rusl, there is more." "Nobody can hide anything from you, Bo. I am going to by a ring for Uli. We are both 18 now and I want her to become my wife. And I am going to buy something for Link. The day he and Ilia turn six, I will give him a Wooden Sword and teach him the arts of swordplay. And I already have an idea what Ilia will receive for her sixth birthday."

"He looks more like me. At least, all your servants say so." Zelda lifted her head as Ganondorf enters their bedroom, carrying their son in his arms. "He? We have a son?" Zelda asked and tried to get up. "Stay in bed," Ganondorf advised her and sat down next to his wife. She took their son in her arms, holding him tight. "You are right. He has your bright red hair and your eyes," she said, adding "your beautiful golden eyes" in her mind. "But his skin is fair - a Hylian skin." "Darkness and Light have finally became one," he said absent-minded. "Perhaps Gustaf will heal the wounds Hyrule has had all these hundreds of years," Zelda murmured and smiled at her newborn son.

"Happy birthday, Link and Ilia!" Bo, Fado, Rusl and Uli said and the two little children smiled. Being six years old, they were old enough to understand what it meant to have your birthday. "These two presents are from all of us," Bo said and gave Ilia her present and Link his. "But it was Rusl who bought them, I have to admit." "That's super!" Link yelled and hugged his "older brother" tightly, being thrilled by the Wooden Sword. "And there is second part of this present, Link. I am going to teach you how to use it," Rusl promised, and the smile on the blonde boys face spread, impossibly, wider. They were interrupted by Ilia's crow. "Is that a flute, Daddy?" she asked in her clear soprano voice. "Yes, go outside and try it, my dear!" Bo advised her. A soft melody sounded and a moment later, there was a neighing. "Daddy? Why is there a horse here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Six: Dark clouds ahead

"What is up, Ganondorf? I know you well enough to be sure that something is wrong," Zelda said and stroke her husband's bright red hair. Married for almost 18 years now, her being at the age of 39, him being 44 years old. "I worry, Zelda. I worry a lot." Their lives had been perfect and only one year after the birth of Gustaf; they became parents for the second time, Impa being their second child. Three years after that, the twins Aria and Keeta completed their family. Hyrule had been prospering and all was well. Until now. "Look, darling." Ganondorf took hold of Zelda's hand, pulling her with him. "Do you see what I see?" he asked and pointed to the sky in the east direction. "I am not sure. What do you see, darling?" Zelda wanted to know. He sighed, deeply, before stepping behind her, carefully turning her head in the right direction. "What in the name of Din?" Zelda murmured as her eyes focus. "It is a Twilight Portal, Zelda. And it is evolving, becoming bigger," Ganondorf explained and a moment later, the Triforce Symbol on the back of his hands began to glow brightly. His wife hesitated for a second before putting a grip on his hand. Her Triforce was glowing, too. Both of them wanted to say something, but they were interrupted. "Mum, Dad!" They turned around and see Gustaf and Impa standing in front of them. Gustaf being an almost perfect copy of his father, except for his skin, but his attitude is merely his mother's, he couldn't stand violence and has learnt basic fighting almost against his will. Impa, being one year his junior was the opposite of him: Blonde hair and steely blue eyes, but always tanned. She had inherited her father's and the Gerudos' qualities at swordplay and despite being a princess, she preferred being in the middle of a fight. "What is going on?" Zelda asked them, but there was no need to answer, it was written all over their faces. "Zant."

"I am going to introduce you to the closest friends of mine, Link. But don't worry; you are already a great fighter, at the age of 18. I should not say this aloud, but I am sure that you aren't born to take care of goats, my brother. You have a destiny chosen by the goddesses. Maybe you are..." Rusl began, but stopped, as Uli and Ilia approached them. "Take good care of you, Rusl," Uli said. She was pregnant for the second time and she feared that her child would be born with Rusl gone. "I will, my dear," he answered and kissed her. "Do you have a minute for talking a walk with me?" Ilia asked Link. "I'd love to do that, Ilia," Link answered and touched her hand, leading her away. Both of them had turned 18 last month and it was going to be Link's first trip to Hyrule Castle Town. They were really close, having grown up as pseudo-siblings. Yet something had changed in the past year, every time Link looked at her, he felt his heart jumping. He hadn't told any about his feelings, being a rather silent guy; except when he was fighting. He had already beaten Rusl who believed that Link was going to be a real sword master one day. "I am going to miss you," Link said and smiled. Ilia stopped, turned around and after a moment of hesitating, they kissed for the first time. The second their lips touched, Link's Triforce Symbol started to glow in a soft golden tone.

The royal family sat in the Throne Room. "We are going with you," Impa said and Gustaf nodded in agreement. "Both of us are grown-ups, having passed the age of 15. And no matter how I despite swordplay, it is our duty to protect Hyrule. And we have heard all the stories: Our soldiers would be dead the moment the battle begins," Gustaf added in an adamant voice. Although he was just 16, it was already clear that he would be a great king one day. "Dad, you have taught us yourself. We will be able to defeat these beasts and you know it." Impa sounded sure of herself, perhaps her Sheikah name had influenced her personality, Zelda mused. "Alright. It is breaking my heart to say so, but I think that will be the best we can do," Zelda said and it was decided. Neither Aria nor Keeta have said anything, being still children and not allowed to raise their voices in an official meeting. "When do we go?" Impa wanted to know. For the first time, Ganondorf lifted his head. "In three days. We need time to prepare our weapons. And maybe we find someone who is good enough to come with us."


	7. Chapter 7

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Seven: Choose your weapons

"Which sword will you take with you?" Gustaf asked his younger sister. He had asked her to help him deciding as he considered fighting a bad habit to get used to. "This one." She held it up and the crown prince was breathless for a moment. His sister had just chosen the ancient Execution Sword. "I am not sure if Dad is going to approve that," Gustaf whispered, but was impressed by the way she used it, being a born fighter. "He has told us the story behind that," he reminded both of them. "Exactly. The Ancient Sages used it to stop the darkness. And I will use it to stop the twilight." He nodded and a moment later, he has chosen his weapon. "Biggoron's sword?" his sister asked in a mocking tone. "If I concentrate on evading I will be of more use than by wielding a sword and a shield."

"Link, there is something I've wanted to ask you from the beginning of our trip," Rusl broke the silence between the two of them. "Sure, go ahead, what ever you want to know, I will tell you." "Your sword, Link. Where did you get it?" "I was 16 and out in the woods of Faron. I've been attacked and my Wooden Sword broke. Being sure of my death I prayed to the three goddesses, begging them for help. And there was a light, the Faron Spring glowed a bright gold. A second later, this sword appeared in my hand," Link explained and when they rested five minutes later, he handed it to Rusl. It looked a lot like Rusl's own sword. "An Ordon Sword. Showing your connection to this land and especially to the Ordona Province," Rusl thought, but he forgot this thought in the moment it appeard. "A great blade, Link," he told his "younger brother" and handed him the sword back.

"I need your help, Zelda." She and Ganondorf were alone and she nodded. "What ever you ask me to do, I will do it," she assured him. "The Hero chosen by the goddesses..." her husband began, but fell silent again. "He has not shown up and you know that. There was no need, darling, since you had no intention to conquer Hyrule. Why are you thinking about him?" "We need the Master Sword, Zelda. The last time I've battled Zant his sword broke. But he had almost 20 years to get himself a new one. A sword with never seen power. Will you come to the Sacred Grove with me, looking for it?" Ganondorf asked and Zelda looked him straight in the eyes. "I will follow you everywhere." She grabbed the sword she has brought with her and attempted to go, but she stopped when Ganondorf smiled for the first time since the day before. It was a longsword with a slim blade and large crossguard, featuring a ricasso. "Quite unique," Ganondorf said, pointing to the sword.

Half a day later, they were standing in the middle of the ruins, in the Sacred Grove. "I think it is over there," Zelda assumed and - grabbing Ganondorf's hand - she moved in the direction of the two Sacred Grove Guardians. They stopped when a voice rang out. "We are guardians of this land... Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the true Sacred Grove..." Before their eyes, a board appeared and Ganondorf shook his head. "That is impossible." "No, it is not! May I remind you of the fact that I still have the Triforce of Wisdom with me?" Zelda's voice turned angry before she concentrated on the given task. Barely ten minutes later, the Guardians stood where they should stand and they entered the ruined Temple of Time.

"There it is," Zelda murmured and pointed to the sword. The two of them moved until they were standing in front of it. "Why are you hesitating, Ganondorf?", Zelda asked curiously. "I am afraid, Zelda. For the first time since I escaped that realm, I am afraid," he confessed and she took hold of his left hand again. "But why?" he turned her head, so that they could see each other's eyes. "This blade is powerful and it might corrupt me once again, Zelda." "No, it won't and you know it. There is nothing you have to conquer. You already owe me, in the way that I owe you. And Hyrule is your kingdom as well as mine. You haven't come here for dominance. You are here because you want to protect me, our children and our country. Because that is what you love the most. It is love, not hatred this time." Her voice was calm and assuring. They kissed briefly, but he did not move. "Ganondorf?" "Yes?" Zelda took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She grabbed his other hand, too, and they were staring into each other's eyes. "Golden Goddesses! Spirits of the Light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world...In this hour of need, lead our path and tell us: What shall we do?" For a moment, nothing happened, but suddenly, the Sacred Grove they were standing in disappears, the four Light Spirits appearing in front of them, showing them the future if Ganondorf and Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle without the Master Sword: Zant would run over Hyrule, killing every living creature, before attacking the Light Spirits, condemn Hyrule to never-ending darkness.

"So it is made up," Zelda said and Ganondorf nodded. "Yes, my dear." He approached the sword and stops, his hand not even an inch away from the handle. "Din, Nayru and Farore. Please, help me." With these words, he ultimately touched the sword and pulled it out of the stone. A light appeared and fainted and he stared at the sword in wonder. It did not feel different from any other sword he had fought with until then. "It is time to safe Hyrule, my queen." "Sure enough, if you lend me your power, my king."


	8. Chapter 8

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Eight: A trip through the desert

"Mum! Dad! Where have you been?" Gustaf asked and waved impatiently. "Collecting a weapon, Gustaf," Zelda explained. "Impa has found some people who want to help us. They call themselves "The Resistance" for a reason the do not even know themselves...but their skills in swordplay are impressive," Gustaf told them while they headed for the Throne Room. The moment they entered, the five people who have talked to Impa fell silent and rose. "King and Queen of Hyrule, allow us to introduce ourselves: I am Auru. I don't know if you happen to remember me, Zelda, but I was to train you in the arts of swordplay. Although I am 63 years old, I am still better than every man of the Royal Guard," Auru introduced himself as the first, being the oldest member of The Resistance. Zelda looked at him, lost in thought, before smiling. "Of course! You made sure that I was a better fighter than my guards!" Zelda told the others and smiled. "Of course I remember you!" "It is my turn then," Rusl said and nodded. "I am Rusl, a skilled swordsman from Ordona. You may have heard of me, I helped your Guards during the Faron Woods Crisis." Ganondorf stared at him and nodded. "Rusl? I remember some pathetic Guards talking about you. You are really good if half the stories about you prove to be true."

"Well, I am sure you haven't heard of me yet. I am Ashei. My father used to be a member of the Guard, but left because his superiors didn't like his ideas, he always criticised the training here. He left Hyrule and he brought my up in the Mountains of the Peak Province. He taught me the arts of war as though I was his son. Of course, lessons in common courtesy were not part of the regimen, so forgive me if I come off as rude, yeah?" All of the others nodded and she sat down again.

"Erm...I think it is my turn now. I'm Shad. Wonderful to meet you. I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills. Yet I studied many ancient cultures and I hope that my information prove themselves to be helpful." His voice was firm, but it was obvious that the battlefield wasn't his favourite place. "Don't worry, I will protect you if it comes to the crunch," Impa answered and smirked, making Shad blush and staring down at his hands quickly. "What about you? You haven't said anything at all," Gustaf wanted to know, addressing the young man wearing the standard clothes of the inhabitants of Ordon Village. "Me? My name is Link and I am from Ordon Village. Rusl has trained me and this is the first time I am visiting Hyrule Castle Town." Link's voice was low and reflected how out of place he felt. "What did you say? You are...Link?" Zelda wanted to know, surprised. Both she and Ganondorf had been sure that there was no Hero in Hyrule. "Yes, that's my name." "Alright, it is made up. We will travel to the Gerudo Desert and see what is going to wait for us there."

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Auru asked as they finally arrived at the outskirts of the Gerudo Desert. "Oasis? That's a hilarious name," Rusl muttered to himself. Most members of the group were moaning because it was already hot despite the fact that the sun had just risen. The only ones unaffected were Ashei who was used to hostile climate and of course Ganondorf and Impa who felt like being home, mostly due to their Gerudo Heritage and their tanned skin. Gustaf felt not nearly as home, but there was enough Gerudo blood in his veins to prevent him to get sunburned. Zelda, Link, Rusl, Shad and Auru were already sweat-soaked and they were sure that they would be horribly sunburnt by noon. "Impa and me are going to be the vanguard, being unaffected by the climate. Gustaf and Ashei look ok, too, so they are the rearguard. The rest is going in between. Tell me when you need to rest," Ganondorf ordered and the others nodded. Slowly, they made their way through to the Great Desert.

"Is it difficult for you to be here, Dad?" Impa asked when she was sure that nobody could hear them. Their eyes meet for a second before they concentrate on the invisible path in front of them. "That's a difficult question, Impa, and you know that. There is a part of me - and I bet that both you and Gustaf have a similar part in you - that has a longing for this desert. All of the Gerudos are gone and there is nothing left of their heritage. The ruins ahead used to be a fortress, now gone forever. Perhaps in ten years, there will be absolutely nothing left of them." "What about Arbiter's Grounds?" Impa wanted to know. "The sand is defiled by this prison. This desert used to be a holy place...and now Hylians scare their children that they are sent here if they do not behave well. Such blasphemy!"Ganondorf answered. Neither he nor Zelda had told their four children such stories, of course. "Interesting sword, Impa," he remarked sometime later. "This? Well, it was used in Arbiter's Grounds once and now I am using it to get rid of Zant forever. Protecting the Hylians and make sure that the Gerudos' ways of swordplay will never be forgotten."

"Was it difficult for you to grow up in the middle of the Peak Province, Ashei?" Gustaf and Ashei were keeping up a conversation, too. "I am not sure. I don't know how it is to grow up somewhere else, Gustaf," she reminded him. "Of course. Do you miss it, sometimes?" "Miss what?" "Everything. The snow, the cold, your father," Gustaf explained and Ashei nodded. Yeah. I visit Snowpeak twice a year. Although it is snowy ten months of the year, in the midsummer it is green and the climate is rather mild. I love the Snowpeak in that time. But I also love it in the deepest winter, when everything is white and peaceful." "I see," Gustaf replied, "I hope that one day I will see it, too." "But I thought that you had certain duties, being the crown prince of Hyrule?" Ashei asked, confused. "Sure. But my parents want me to be happy, too. I want to travel all of Hyrule, meeting all the different people, the Zoras and the Gorons," he told her and smiled a soft smile. "That sounds wonderful, Gustaf. May I ask you something else?" "Sure. Whatever you want to know, go ahead and ask me," he assured her. "Your flaming red hair. Your golden eyes, blazing like the sun. The tanned skin of your father and your sister..." she began, but trailed off. Nevertheless, Gustaf knew what she wanted to know. "My father is the last of the ancient Gerudo tribe. Both Impa and I are half Hylians, half Gerudos. There is no need to hide that fact, it is my heritage," he said and their eyes met. "So that's the reason you three are the unaffected by the heat, except me, yeah? That's interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Chapter Nine: Talking at a campfire

They had crossed the desert for hours now and the sun was about to set. The group had rested at Gerudo Mesa during the hottest time of the day and continued their journey in the late afternoon. Finally, they had arrived at an area close to Arbiter's Ground. "Looks like an old Bulblin Camp," Shad assumed and Auru nodded in agreement. "Indeed, it is. Shall we stay here or continue to pass through Arbiter's Grounds?" Auru asked. "We will stay here. It is far too dangerous to proceed at nightfall," Ganondorf commanded. "We will have people staying up, just in case. Since we are seven, we will pair up. At first Zelda and me will keep watch, then Ashei and Gustaf, followed by Shad and Impa. The next ones are Link and Rusl. By then, the sun shall rise again. Auru is going to keep watch when we prepare breakfast."

"You shiver," Ganondorf remarked and pulled Zelda in his arms. "Thank you. Are you scared?" she wanted to know in a low voice. "I'm only scared to lose Gustaf, Impa and you. But we should not talk about that now. Shall I tell you a story of my life in the desert when I was young, darling?" Zelda leaned closer to him, enjoying his touch. "Please, do so." "Well, there was a time when every single Gerudo had a certain test. It was held in the Gerudo's Training Ground. There were eleven rooms with eleven different obstacles, Zelda. Sometimes there was a fight, sometimes a difficult puzzle. If one had succeeded in every single task, then she, since there is only one male Gerudo in a century, would have finally been granted access to the Spirit's Temple. Plus, one had also the opportunity to learn riding and shooting with a bow from the Horseback." His voice was soft and not more than a murmur against her neck, soothing her. "And if you happened to be really courageous, you could even try to cross the Haunted Wasteland...if you made sure that you followed the right path," Ganondorf continued and felt his wife relax in his arms. During the rest of the watch he told her about the Desert Colossus and the legendary Spirit Temple. He was about to mention Koume and Kotake when Ashei and Gustaf appeared, displacing them.

"Have you had a happy childhood?" Ashei asked and Gustaf looked up, meeting her gaze. "Yes, I think it was really happy. My parents love me and my three siblings. And if any of us had any problems, solving that problem was the first thing on their to-do-list." She nodded and stared at him. The campfire didn't light much, but she could see him perfectly. His hair redder than ever and his eyes a shimmering gold. "Ashei?" His voice brought her back. "Yes?" "I'm afraid to ask...but I am curious about your mother, Ashei. You only mentioned your father," Gustaf said, looking her straight in her brown eyes. "My mother died when I was barely two years old. I don't even remember her." "That's a lie," Gustaf interrupted her and Ashei sighed. "Yes. You are right. My father had a picture of her and I used to look at it for hours. She was a beautiful woman, bringing the best side of my father out. When she died, he concentrated on swordplay, knowing, that he would never love any other woman the way he loved her. When he died, I left the Snowpeak Ruins forever, never coming back. I took his sword with me, as well as my mother's picture. Do you want to see it?" Ashei asked and Gustaf nodded. "Goddesses, she looks just like you, except for your eyes!" he almost cried out and Ashei smiled, about to say something when Impa and Shad sat down next to them. "Changing of the guard!"

"Shad, why are you staring into the sky all the time?" Impa wanted to know. "Are you trying to identify the constellations? If you need help, my mother told me which one is which," she continued, smiling. Shad blushed and shook his head. "No, I...it's something else. Well..." he began, but stopped. "It is wrong that the two of us are out here...Auru would be much better, he could protect you in case of an attack," Shad said and Impa started to laugh heartily. "I don't need protection, Shad, and my father knows that as well. I am a skilled fighter. Don't worry about that and continue what you were about to say beforehand." "Have you ever heard of the Oocca?" Shad asked her and she shook her head. "No. What does Oocca mean?" Impa retorted. "It's a race, living in the heavens. They used to live in Hyrule centuries ago, but moved to the skies. They are even said to be the once that created the Hylians to look after this land, designing them after the image of Din, Nayru and Farore. But I am not sure whether that's right, you know," Shad explained and Impa nodded towards him. "Shad, when we are back in Hyrule Castle Town, I'll take you to the Castle's Library. I am sure that you will find some information on these Oocca there," Impa suggested and Shad blushed again. "That'd be great, but we won't be allowed to..." "Even if I don't act like it, I am still a princess. And if I'm with you, you will be granted access for sure!" "Thank you. That means a lot to me," Shad answered when the silhouettes of Link and Rusl appeared.

"What's going on in your mind, Link?" Rusl asked him. "I am not sure, Rusl. I'm having a strange feeling since we met the Royal Family for the first time." "What do you mean with a strange feeling?" Rusl dug deeper but Link simply shrugged. He didn't know "déjà vu", but if he had known that expression, he would have used it. "I am not sure why I am even here. I should be home in Ordon Village, proposing to Ilia." Rusl looked up. "Proposing to Ilia?" he repeated and Link stared down into the fire. "Yes. One day I will be the mayor of Ordon. I love her and Bo has been some kind of father for me all the time, the way you are a brother to me, Rusl," Link explained. "And I understood that this here is not the life I want to live. I may be good at fighting, but I think I fancy a quiet life, Rusl. You have Uli and Colin and another child on the way. That's what I want, too. Maybe showing Hyrule Castle Town to Ilia one day..." Link almost monologised. There was a soft smile on Rusl's face when Link looked up again. "I understand, Link. And I am sorry if I have talked you into something you don't want. And don't worry, you will always be my brother, whatever you will do, Link." Both of them fell silent afterwards. Suddenly, Rusl jumped up. "The sun is rising. Let's wake the others up."


	10. Chapter 10

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Warning: Charakter death in this chapter!

Chapter Ten: The battle for Hyrule

Half an hour later, the group was on its way toward Arbiter's Grounds. "How do you feel?" Zelda asked in a voice so low that nobody except Ganondorf could hear her. "It conjures up old memories, Zelda. And these are unpleasant ones, for sure." They stood in front of the entry, but nobody moved. "Wait a minute, don't enter," Ganondorf suddenly said. Auru was muttering something to himself: "The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known... The criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept in the prison... Now that prison is condemned. This desert at world's end... It still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates..." "Follow me, please. There is a path leading to the Mirror Chamber without passing through the dungeon," Ganondorf told the others, recalling the events of his execution. The path was almost invisible, but having travelled it in his mind at least a thousand times, he knew where it was. It was noon when the seven of them arrived at the top of Arbiter's Grounds. "The Mirror Chamber. This is the place where dangerous criminals were put up for execution or banishment to the Twilight Realm." His voice was calm, but Zelda could feel the emotions crushing down on her husband. "Mirror Chamber? But where is the mirror?" Link wanted to know, looking curious. "Boy! It is exactly here..." Ganondorf said but shook his head in amazement. The Mirror of Twilight was destroyed, the stand being empty. "What in the name of the three Goddesses..." Impa said and shook her head, too. "Why is the mirror gone?" Gustaf asked what everybody was interested in. "I think I know why the mirror is destroyed. Zant was sent back to the Twilight Realm via this mirror by Ganondorf. Maybe the ruler of the Twilight Realm destroyed it so that nobody of us will go there," Zelda guessed and the six others nodded. "But...that means that we are not able to sent anyone there, too," she continued and the others looked worried now - a lot worried. "Does anyone hear what I am hearing?" Link asked, tilting his head a bit. "Footsteps," all others answered in unison. "It's a trap!"

"Exactly, princess. Although I think that you are now called 'Queen' Zelda." A lot of shadow beast appeared, being led by Zant and a female Twili with orange hair, symbols all over her skin and a coronet symbolizing her status: Being the leader of the Twili. "Midna," Zelda said and the Twili started to laugh. "I am honoured that you remember my name, princess. But since the other rebels do not know my, allow me to introduce myself: I am Midna, the ruler of the Twilight Realm. I have been banned there the moment it has been established. And now I am here, looking for revenge. And I brought an old acquaintance with me, who is also looking for revenge. Come here, Zant!" The shadow beasts parted and he approached them. Wearing a mask and heavy armour, carrying a huge sword, black with red Twili runes and from the tone in his cold, sinister voice, they almost heard him smile. "Impressive. Your numbers should have been depleted on your way through the dungeon and all of you should have died in the Colosseum, fighting with these shadow beasts. Now, you will lose. Ganondorf Dragmire! You're having an old debt to pay, for banning me into the Twilight Realm again and for restoring the light in Hyrule." He stood next to Midna and both of them raised similar swords, their intention clear. The shadow beasts understood what that meant, too. Attack!

For a moment nothing happened, but then, like being stricken by lightning, the shadow beasts started to gallop towards the seven heroes. But it was no sneak attack, they were ready. It wasn't much of a fight. Five shadow beasts had been enough to outnumber the guard, but they weren't much of a fight for seven people skilled at swordplay. The tray started to balance to the hero's side, but at that moment, Midna and Zant decided to take place in the fight for Hyrule. Ganondorf noticed how the Twilight Princess approached Zelda and Link and suddenly, he knew what to do. "Link!" The blond turned to him and a second later, Ganondorf had thrown the Master Sword to him. Link stared at in a state of mere confusion, before he understood. With one single blow, he killed her, the Master Sword's long blade pushed all the way through her body. "NO!" Zant's voice had an enraged tone as he approached Ganondorf. "Too bad that you do not have another sword, Dragmire!"Zant said and lifted his Twilight Sword, striking down. "How ironic," Ganondorf thought the moment he felt the sword hitting him. "Now I am executed here the second time, but this time because I wanted to protect what I've sworn to destroy the last time." He was left on the floor, bleeding and Zant moved further, focusing on Impa. She had just finished off the last shadow beast, when she felt someone behind her and she swirled around, yet an instance too late. Blocking his jump attack ended in her losing the Execution Sword. "No! You dare not to touch my daughter!" Zelda yelled, but Zant lifted his sword again. Impa's eyes focused on her father, who looked as if he was about to die. "At least I won't face the Goddesses alone," she thought and shut her eyes, waiting for the last blow.

There was the sound of a sword gliding through the air, but no pain came. Carefully, she opened her eyes again, meeting Shad's gaze. He held the Execution Sword in his hand and obviously, he had used it to decapitate Zant. "I just couldn't let him kill you," he whispered and Impa gave him a weak smile, before rushing to her father. "Please, don't die, Dad," Gustaf said and stared at his father. Ganondorf had lost a lot of blood, but he was still alive. Zelda knelt next to her husband, stroking his face softly before touching his right hand, making the Triforce Symbol on the back of it glow. "Merciful Nayru, gentle Farore, flaming Din. I beg you to spare his life, to send him enough power to survive the attack. He has proven himself worthy of the Triforce of Power and he has saved Hyrule and its inhabitants. Please, save him, that's all I'm asking for. Save him, because I love him," Zelda prayed without saying a word, she only moved her lips.

"Goddesses! That has hurt." The voice shocked them all and the stared at Ganondorf in surprise. He had stopped bleeding and the wound looked now identically to the wound the Ancient Sages had inflicted him. None of them would ever know what had happened in this moment, except Zelda. The three Golden Goddesses had answered her prayers. She helped him getting up before hugging him as tightly as she could. "I love you," she told him and a smile lit up his face. "I love you, too," he replied and bent down to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

Understanding the Triforce

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. All I owe is the plot.

Epilogue

"It is wonderful to be back at Hyrule Castle Town, isn't it, Link?" Rusl wanted to know and the blond man nodded in agreement. "It is even better that all of us are here." Indeed, this time, it weren't only Rusl and Link. Uli and Ilia were with them, Colin and his litter sister Qwuia were too young to travel that far. "I can't believe it; we are going to attend a royal wedding!" Ilia said, holding hands with Link. "You forget two things, Ilia: First of all, there are merely two weddings. Second, we are close friends with the King and Queen of Hyrule, as well as close friends with the ones who intend to wed today," Rusl reminded his pseudo-sister-in-law. "Names," the guard at the Castle Gate commanded. "We are Rusl, Uli, Link and Ilia. Of Ordon Village," Rusl answered and the guard nodded. "Follow me, please, you are honoured guests," the soldier said, bowing in front of them.

"It's great that you are all here," Gustaf greeted his old acquaintances. "You are looking so happy, all of you," Link said and smiled. "Well, here you are, yeah?" Ashei smiled and placed a hand on her fiancé's shoulder. "Meeting some old friends." The two of them had been a couple for three years now, admitting their mutual love for each other two years after the fight in the Mirror Chamber. Not like Shad and Impa, who ended up together almost the minute the returned to Hyrule Castle Town. She had shown him the Castle's Library and he had found lots of evidence about the Oocca. Thrilled by that, Impa had succeeded in talking him into some sword training units. Two month later (and to everybody's surprise) Shad had turned out to be a rather good swordsman, with the help of his female teacher, of course. They had been engaged longer than Gustaf and Ashei, but since none of them wanted to push Hyrule's public finances to the limit, they decided to wed on the same date.

"Good morrow! Now we are finally going to meet the new Mayor of Ordon Village in person," Ganondorf said and nodded towards Link. "Well, it is also the last time that you will see us here, if you want to see us again, you will have to come to Ordona Village," Link answered and smiled. "Why that?" Zelda wanted to know. "I am going to be a father next spring!"

**END**

Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story.


End file.
